The Legend Of The Three Regions
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: A long time ago, three different regions lived among each other. But their differences kept them apart, until one day, a terrible blizzard came over the land. The three leaders of the regions set out to find a new and warmer place to call home, away from the other regions. Or perhaps they can put their differences aside and finally live in peace. (Based on an episode of MLP FIM)


**Act** **1**

Once upon a time, long before the peaceful rule of King Don, and before people discovered the beautiful land of Wawanakwa, people did not know harmony. It was a strange and dark time, a time when people were torn apart.

By hatred.

During this frightful age, each of the three regions, Scythia, Champa, and Jaffna, cared not for what befell the other regions, but only for their own wealth.

In those troubled times, as now, Scythians were stewards of the weather. But they demanded something in return; Food, which could only be grown by Jaffnians.

Champions demanded the same. In return for magically bringing forth day and night.

And so, mistrust between the regions vested. Until one fateful day, it came to a boil.

And what prompted the regions to clash? A mysterious blizzard that overtook the land. And tumbled the regions into pieces.

The normally industrious Jaffnians, were unable to farm their land. The Jaffnians were freezing.

And Scythia fared no better. The Scythians were hungry.

And the Champions were freezing and hungry. Even their magic was useless against the storm.

Each region blamed the others for their suffering. And the angrier everybody grew, the worse the blizzard became.

And so it was decided that a grand summit would be held to figure out a way to cope with the blizzard. Each region sent their leaders.

Daughter of Champa's late Queen Victoria, Princess Josee.

Ruler of Scythia, Commander Stephanie.

And lastly, leader of Jaffna, Chancellor MacArthur.

Perhaps the three regions could finally settle their differences and agree on a way through this disaster.

"All I wanna know is why Jaffna is hogging all the food!," Commander Stephanie demanded.

"Us? We're not hogging all the food, you are!," Chancellor MacArthur argued before realizing, "Oh wait, you're right, it's us. Well it's only 'cause Scythia is making it snow like crazy!"

"For the hundreth time, it's not us! We're not making it snow! It must be Champa!," Commander Stephanie pointed at Princess Josee, "They're doing it with their freaky magic!"

Princess Josee gasped in shock, "How dare you! Unlike you Scythian ruffians, Champa would never stoop to such a thing! Humph!," she crossed her arms and stuck her chin up.

"Well, if you weirdos aren't gonna stop using your freaky powers to save us all, I'm out of ideas," Chancellor MacArthur slouched.

"What a shocker! A Jaffnian with no ideas," Commander Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Commander Stephanie, please cease with the insults!," Princess Josee demanded.

Commander Stephanie got up from her seat and narrowed her eyes at the princess, "You're not the boss of me your royal snootiness!"

"I beg your pardon!," Princess Josee held out her hand and golden light engulfed it as she used her magic to levitate her golden crown back onto her head, "I am a princess. I will not be spoken to that way," she crossed her arms and began to walk away.

Commander Stephanie put her helmet back on and ran up next to her, "Hey! I'm leaving first!"

Chancellor MacArthur ran to the door, "No, I'm leaving first!," she struggled to open the door until finally she got it open. The leaders continued to push each other out of the way until they were all out the door.

While the blizzard raged on, three spirits looked down on them and roared from above the clouds.

 **Act 2**

So the summit of the regions did not turn out as well as hoped. And the three leaders returned home to lick their wounds, and basically complain.

Commander Stephanie got in a jump position, and two dark pink wings unfolded from her back. She flew in the air and headed back to Scythia.

When she returned, she landed in front of her palace and her wings disappeared, **"ATTEN-TION!"**

Private Ryan, who had been sitting outside waiting, saluted to the commander.

Commander Stephanie crossed her arms in impatience, "Well? Aren't curious how it went?"

"Uh, Commander Stephanie, sir, how'd it go, sir?," Private Ryan asked hesitantly.

 **"HORRIBLY!** Those other region leaders are so disrespectful. Don't they realize that we are a mighty region of warriors? And should not be crossed?," she threw her arms up in anger, and accidentally punched Private Ryan in the face, "We have got to break right through those weak babies!"

* * *

Princess Josee arrived at her castle, shivering from the cold. She held her hand out and used her magic to engulf the door with golden light and open it. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. She shivered again, "Jacques the Gentle! I need you!"

Jacques the Gentle entered, levitating a blanket with his orange magic. He wrapped it around the princess, "Yes your majesty. Did the other regions see reason as I predicted?"

"Those other regions are impossible!," Princess Josee walked to her bed and sat down with the blanket still wrapped around her body, "I, for one, can no longer bare to be anywhere near those pathetic ones."

Jacques the Gentle brought a tub of water with his magic and placed it in front of her, "The people of Champa are noble and majestic. We will no longer consort with the likes of them," she put her feet in the water, splashing water on Jacques the Gentle in the process.

* * *

Chancellor MacArthur entered her mansion, via the chimney. When she got to the bottom of the fireplace, she looked up to see Smart Sanders standing by the door with an eyebrow raised, "Wouldn't it have been easier to use the door, Chancellor?"

"Maybe for you, Smart Sanders. But I am a chancellor," she got out of the fireplace and stood up, "I was elected 'cause I know how to think outside the box. Which means," she stuck her head back in the chimney, "I can also think inside the chimney."

Smart Sanders blinked.

"Can you think inside a chimney?"

"Uh..."

Chancellor MacArthur got out of the chimney, her face covered in soot, "I didn't think so," she walked towards the front door until she suddenly stopped in her tracks, "Oh my gosh," she turned around and wiped the soot of her face, "Hold onto your hats. I am just about to be **BRILLIANT!"**

"That'd be a first," Smart Sanders muttered.

"I have decided, that Jaffna is gonna go it alone!"

"Aww, so you mean the other regions didn't come around? Darn, I really thought we could get through to them if we-"

Chancellor MacArthur got in her face, "Don't worry about them. We're the ones with all the food, right?"

Smart Sanders looked at her flatly, "Uh, actually, we're all out."

"Fine. Then we'll have to go somewhere new where we can grow some new food," Chancellor MacArthur opened the front door revealing a wall of snow, but took no notice of it, "And with me as our fearless leader, what could go wrong?"

The snow fell down on the chancellor while Smart Sanders just rolled her eyes, "Where should I start?"

Chancellor MacArthur stuck her head out of the snow, "My point is.."

* * *

"We must find a new land!," the three leaders said.

* * *

Commander Stephanie was flying past many storm clouds in the sky. She looked behind her and groaned when she saw Private Ryan flapping his salmon-colored wings very slowly and was behind her by ten feet. She flew back towards him, "Come on, Private Ryan, let's get a move on! Hup one! Hup two!"

Lightning from a cloud struck right behind Private Ryan and he screamed in panic.

Commander Stephanie slapped him across the face, "Get ahold of yourself, private! We cannot let anything disract us from the mission at hand!," she got behind Private Ryan and started pushing him along, "To find, and if necessary, to conquer a new land!"

Private Ryan looked at her confused, "Conquer, sir?"

"You never know where enemies might be lurking."

"I don't see any enemies, commander. Just snow."

Commander Stephanie spotted a storm cloud that looked like a dragon, "Aha!," she flew towards it and started fighting it as if it were real.

Private Ryan watched her until another lightning strike came, causing him to scream and jump into Commander Stephanie's arms, "Ok, this is getting old."

* * *

Princess Josee and Jacques the Gentle walked through a snow-covered forest. Princess Josee groaned and stopped, "Oh, this is simply taking forever. My feet are killing me! How long have we been walking for?"

"About five minutes, your highness," Jacques the Gentle pulled down a tree branch revealing they not too far from the castle.

She groaned, "I never imagined finding a new land would be so hard. But it will all be worth it, don't you agree?"

"I actually think that the three regions could have tried harder..."

 **"STOP!"**

Jacques the Gentle ran up to her, "What's wrong?"

"That, is what's wrong!"

Princess Josee pointed to a small stream with two stepping stones.

"Your highness, it's just a stream," Jacques the Gentle walked over the stepping stones to the other side, "We can cross it easily."

"I refuse to get my gown wet. I have no intention of arriving at my new land looking like a dirty old Jaffnian. Or even worse, a rough and tumble Scythian. I, for one, have no intention of stooping down to their level. On the other hand, I have no trouble watching you stoop down."

"Ugh," Jacques the Gentle groaned and went back to the other side of the stream and lifted up Princess Josee over his head and carried her over.

"And do watch the gown, darling. It's worth more than all the books in your library."

* * *

Chancellor MacArthur walked along the path while holding a map, not taking her eyes off it. Smart Sanders walked right behind her.

"Yes yes," Chancellor MacArthur suddenly walked past Smart Sanders in the opposite direction. She turned around to follow her until she suddenly appeared behind her, "This is definitely the right direction."

Smart Sanders turned to face her, "It feels like we're going in circles," she looked on the ground and saw two trails of footprints in a small circle.

Chancellor MacArthur looked up from the map and saw the footprints, "But that's impossible! Are you suggesting that I'm reading the map wrong?"

"Absolutely not, your chancellorness. It's just that there are holes in the map and-"

"Of course!," the map had two large eyeholes near the top and a smaller one near the bottom, "How else could I see where I was going?"

"Yeah, uh..."

"Or talk! I need to be able to talk! I mean, how would we survive if I just suddenly shut up?"

"Heaven forbid that should happen, your chancellorship," Smart Sanders chuckled before looking at the map the chancellor was holding, "It's just that the map is also, upside-down."

"I got a newsflash for ya, Sanders. The Earth is round! There is no up or down!," she began to walk away until Smart Sanders spoke.

"You're right! It's such a relief to me that you're in charge of this map."

Chancellor MacArthur stopped in her tracks, "Relief?," she walked back over to Smart Sanders, "You don't need relief! If anybody needs relief around here, it's me! I'm a chancellor! I'm a bigshot! You're just my, uh, my..."

"Secretary."

"Whatever," she crumbled up the map and threw it at Smart Sanders' face, "You take the map. While I enjoy some relief," she sat down on a nearby log that immediately broke in two.

"Yes, Chancellor MacArthur."

 **Act 3**

And so, each leader encountered obstacles along the way. But eventually, they all arrived in a new and wonderous land. Nobody had ever seen such paradise before.

* * *

Commander Stephanie did summersaults in the sky in celebration, "This is the new land we've been searching for!"

Private Ryan looked down on the ground, "What a view, I can see my future house from up here!"

"I proclaim this new land to be," the commander held up a flag and planted it in a cloud, "Scythia!"

* * *

Princess Josee looked at all the gems she and Jacques the Gentle had found in the rock, "I have never seen such jewels!," she picked up one of them and marveled at it, "This ruby is dazzling. This whole land is dazzling! I'm double-dazzled!," she squealed.

"In the name of my people, I hereby dub this land," she held up a flag and planted it in the rock, "Champa!"

* * *

Chancellor MacArthur looked at the land in amazement, "The air! The trees!," she stepped on a patch of dirt, "The dirt. This dirt is the dirtiest dirt in the whole dirt world!"

Smart Sanders picked up a clump of dirt and a small plant started growing out of it, "And fertile too. Perfect for growing food."

"In the name of my people, I'm gonna call this new place," Chancellor MacArthur took out a flag and planted it in the dirt, "Jaffna!"

* * *

"We found our new home!," the three leaders cheered. But then their eyes widened when they heard two more voices say it with them.

They looked above, below, and next to them, and saw that all three leaders had planted their flags in the same land.

Commander Stephanie was the first to recover from the shock, "I planted my flag first!"

Princess Josee glared, "Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Well I planted mine earlier than first!," Chancellor MacArthur argued.

"All of you riffraff are trespassing in Champa!," accused Princess Josee.

"The name is Scythia!," Commander Stephanie argued.

"Jaffna!," Chancellor MacArthur yelled.

"Scythia!"

"Champa!"

"I say we fight for the land!," Commander Stephanie flew over to Princess Josee, "May the best leader win."

"That's barbaric," the princess used her magic to bring Jacques the Gentle in front of her, "Jacques the Gentle, throw that root into the dungeon!"

"What dungeon?," he asked skeptically, "Look, perhaps if we all calm down."

"I agree," Smart Sanders nodded, "Let's all come down."

Private Ryan raised his hand up, "I vote for calm."

Commander Stephanie twirled around and glared at the private, "I'll have you court-marched for insupportive-ation, private! We settle this on the battle field!," she suddenly recieved a snowball to the face.

Princess Josee laughed at this, only to have a snowball thrown at her as well. She looked down and saw Chancellor MacArthur with a pile of snowballs, "How dare you throw a snowball at royalty?!"

Smart Sanders' eyes widened, "Wait a minute! Where did all this snow come from anyway?"

"Oh no, not again," Commander Stephanie worried.

The blizzard had found their land. Or in other words, the spirts in the blizzard had found thwm. And they seemed to be getting more powerful.

 **Act 4**

And so the paradise the leaders had found was soon lost. Buried beneath a thick blanket of snow, and hard feelings. Instead of beautiful, it was blizzardy. Instead of wonderful, it was wintery. Instead of spectacular, it was snow-tacular. Instead of-

 _We get it! Move on!_

Ok, sheesh. Every one was forced to seek shelter. They searched high and low. But the only shelter for miles, was a cold and dark cave. And of course, the three leaders and their secretaries had to share it. And nobody was too happy about that.

"Please, Commander Hothead," Princess Josee began.

"It's Commander Stephanie," she put her hands on her hips.

The princess cleared her throat, "Please, commander, could you just stand back and give me my royal space?"

Commander Stephanie stomped her left foot closer to her, "You mean like this, your highness?"

Princess Josee pushed her foot back, "Indeed not!," she kneeled down and pointed her finger on the ground, "See this invisible line?"

The commander turned to Private Ryan, "Private! Outline our territory for everyone to see!," she ordered.

Private Ryan put his finger in the dirt and started to draw a line. Commander Stephanie suddenly grabbed him by his legs and dragged him across the cave, making the line longer, "See this real, non-invisible line? No Champions or Jaffnians are allowed to cross it," she put the private down and they both stood up in thier 'land,' "This is the sober territory of Scythia!"

"Jacques the Gentle!"

"Smart Sanders!"

"I know, I know," Smart Sanders groaned as she and Jacques the Gentle started drawing lines.

While drawing, Smart Sanders and Jacques the Gentle's lines touched. They both looked up at each other, worried what the other might do. So they both drew in the opposite direction. Private Ryan saw a small rock in the way of his line, so he started drawing around it until...

"What are you doing?!," Commander Stephanie yelled and ran up to him, "Don't go around the rock, go over it! I'm not giving up an inch of territory to the enemy!," she pointed at Princess Josee and Jacques the Gentle.

Princess Josee crossed her arms, "That rock is clearly on the Champa side of the cave and it belongs to us," she put her hand over her mouth and whispered to Jacques the Gentle, "Who knows? There could be gold inside it."

Commander Stephanie kicked the rock to her side of the cave, "I claim this rock for Scythia!"

"Unhand that rock at once, you scoundrel!"

Chancellor MacArthur walked into 'Scythia' and picked up the rock, "Hey, you found my rock. I've been looking for it everywhere," she walked back to 'Jaffna.'

"Hey! You invaded our territory!," the commander yelled.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!," the chancellor taunted.

"That's the last straw!," Commander Stephanie stomped her foot over the line. She walked over to the chancellor until Princess Josee stepped over the line too, "Give me that rock!"

Soon, the three leaders were running across the cave, fighting for the rock. Then Jacques the Gentle's eyes landed on the cave entrance, and they widened when he saw that ice was begining to cover it, "Look everyone! The entrance!"

Everyone looked just in time to see the ice completely cover the entrance, trapping them.

"Great!," Commander Stephanie stomped back to 'Scythia,' ignoring the ice starting to freeze the cave, "Now there's no way out; We're trapped!"

"You two deserve this horrible fate," Princess Josee went back to 'Champa,' "You've done nothing but argue and fight with each other!"

"You've been fighting too, your highness."

"Yeah, worst!," Chancellor MacArthur said after going back to 'Jaffna.' But she failed to notice that ice was beginning to cover her body, causing Smart Sanders to back away from her in fear, "I haven't been fighting nearly as much as you!"

"How ridiculous!," ice began to cover the princess' body too, and Jacques the Gentle backed away in fear, "A Champion never stoops to fighting!"

"That's 'cause you wimps no you'll never win!," Private Ryan backed away from the commander's almost frozen body.

Commander Stephanie yelled one more thing before she was frozen, "Jaffnians are numbskulls!"

Princess Josee yelled, "Scythians are brute!"

Chancellor MacArthur yelled, "Champions are freaks!"

The three leaders were now solid ice.

Smart Sanders, Private Ryan and Jacques the Gentle all backed away from the ice that was getting close to them. They all bumped into each other and turned around in worry. But nothing happened, "Phew."

 **ROAR!**

 **"AAHH!,"** the three held each other in fear. They all looked up and and saw three spirits circling around the top of the cave.

"W-What are those, things?," Private Ryan asked, shivering.

Jacques the Gentle thought for a moment, "They must be... _Windigos_!"

"Windigos?," Private Ryan and Smart Sanders asked, breaking the huddle to look at the Champion.

"My mentor, Ellody Star, taught me about them. They're winter spirits that feed off fighting and hatred," he looked up at them, as did the other two, "The more hate the spirit feels, the colder things become."

"Then, this is our fault," Smart Sanders realized, "We three regions. We brought this blizzard to our home by fighting and not trusting each other," she looked back at her frozen leader, "Now it's destroyed this land, too."

Jacques the Gentle saw the ice coming closer to them, "And now our bodies will become as cold as our hearts. All because we were foolish enough to hate," he looked down in shame. Smart Sanders did the same.

But Private Ryan kept his up and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I don't hate you," the other two looked up at him in surprise, "I actually hate Commander Stephanie a lot more than I hate you two," he pointed back at his frozen leader.

The other two smiled and laughed. This caused one of the Windigos to grunt in pain.

"Actually, I don't really hate her. I just really, really, really, really, really, really, really despite her," the three laughed again, not noticing the ice beginning to cover their bodies.

"Well I don't hate you guys either," Smart Sanders smiled.

"Neither do I," Jacques the Gentle agreed.

All three Windigos roared in pain.

"No matter what our differences, we're all equal," Smart Sanders held out her hand and Private Ryan and Jacques the Gentle held their's too.

They closed their eyes and smiled as the ice covered their bodies.

Then it happened.

Jacques the Gentle's hand started to glow bright orange, as if he was using his magic. But it wasn't him.

A blast of magic destroyed the ice, freeing them. Jacques the Gentle's eyes were pure white as he levitated in the air, bright orange magic emiting from his body, up towards the Windigos. Private Ryan and Smart Sanders did nothing but stand there with mouths wide open. The Windigos roared in pain as the magic overtook them, and eventually, it destroyed them. Jacques the Gentle was lowered back to the ground as the magic stopped and his eyes returned to normal. The magic swirled above them and formed a heart, which looked like it was made of fire, based on the orange color.

Jacques the Gentle layed on the ground, panting. When he finally caught his breath, his eyes widened when he remembered what he had just done. He put his hands over his chest in shock.

"What was that?!," Private Ryan asked in surprise.

"I didn't know Champions could do that!," Smart Sanders said equally surprised.

"I didn't either," Jacques the Gentle got up and brushed himself off, "Nothing like this has ever happened before. But I know it couldn't have been just me, it came from all three of us joined together, in friendship," he smiled and held his hand out and the other two gladly joined their hands.

All through the night, the three friends kept the fire of friendship alive by telling stories to one another and by singing songs. Which of course, became the winter carols that we all still sing today.

Eventually, the warmth of the fire and the singing and laughing reached the leaders. And their bodies began to thaw. And, it even began to melt their hearts.

Soon, all the ice and snow melted, ending the blizzard for good. And everyone was free from the cave. The three leaders agreed to share the beautiful land, and live in harmony forever afterwords.

Together, they named their new land...

"Wawanakwa!"

Soon afterwords, the rest of the three regions came to join them in Wawanakwa, and once they were all present, the three leaders ended the fued for good.

With the three regions finally united, peace came to the land. A few weeks after everyone was settled in the new land, the founders of Wawanakwa held a Grand Ceremony to celebrate. They began it by standing on a stage in front of everyone, and singing the new land's anthem.

 _The fire of friendship lives in our hearts_

 _As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart_

 _Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few_

 _Laughter and singing will see us through_

 _(It'll see us through)_

 _We are a circle of many friends_

 _A circle of friends we'll be to the very end!_

 ** _The End_**


End file.
